Remember (episode)
B'Elanna Torres receives vivid dreams from an unknown passenger aboard Voyager. Summary Teaser :"Captain's log, stardate 50203.1. We're three days away from Enara Prime, home of the passengers we picked up from a colony in the Fima system. Our high warp capability has greatly reduced the time it normally takes them to make the journey home. In return, the Enarans have shared their energy conservation technology with us and, perhaps more importantly, their friendship." The engineering staff, specifically Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres and Ensign Harry Kim, are working with a group of the visiting guests, Jessen and Jora Mirell, to install their energy conservation technology and decide to call an end to the evening's work. Kim and Jessen have become friendly and go off to dinner while Torres retires to bed for the night. While in bed, Torres has a vivid dream about having a passionate love affair with a young Enaran male, Dathan Alaris, who, interestingly, calls her Korenna. She oversleeps the next morning and Chakotay comes to wake her. Act One Torres is immediately apologetic for being late to her shift, but Chakotay is more concerned about her. She confides to Chakotay about the dreams and her excitement about the love affair they portray. He's amused by the whole thing, and Torres swears him to silence. Meanwhile, Neelix has shut off the mess hall to the crew in preparations for an Enaran-themed party to recognize their guests. Tom Paris and Kim enter and are amazed at the lengths he went through, and the Enarans certainly enjoy it. Kim goes to join Jessen while Jor Brel, the Enaran leader, is playing a traditional Enaran musical instrument. Kathryn Janeway, next to him, loves the music and asks about the instrument. Brel offers to help her play it, and she agrees, but she doesn't realize this meant a telepathic link with her to share his knowledge. She is startled because she didn't expect such an intense contact but at the same time she appreciates the experience and understands it was innocent. Jor Brel apologizes and the incident is settled. Meanwhile, Torres did not join the party, turning in early to have another dream. This one is not as pleasant, as her character is scolded by her father, Jareth, for continuing to see the man from earlier. It's revealed he is forbidden from contact with her. She pleads with him, but he is adamant. Her father leaves, and the man, hidden up until now, comes from a back room. They embrace, but suddenly his skin becomes badly burned and he screams in pain. Act Two Torres reports to Chakotay with an update on the energy conservation efforts, then turns to the dreams. She says it feels like they are advancing a story, and it's very real. She thinks there's more going on. Chakotay suggests she talk to one of the Enarans while he informs Janeway. Torres going to engineering, but then one of these dreams catches her in daytime, this time a ceremony in which Torres' character is given an award by her father. Her father is talking about the beginnings of colonization efforts for his people. To her surprise, her lover is there, risking being seen with her to participate in her big day. They want to embrace, but can't risk it. They promise to see each other the next day. Meanwhile, Kes finds Torres unconscious in engineering, and calls for a medical emergency. Act Three Torres jumps awake in sickbay, to a relieved Janeway and Kes. The Doctor finds strong signs of telepathic activity and determines that the memories Torres is experiencing were implanted in her subconscious, only to be realized when her conscious mind is inactive. He wants to put a cortical inhibitor on her to suppress theta wave activity. Torres hesitates, as she wants to see the story through, but The Doctor reiterates she would risk brain damage, so she relents. Janeway decides to ask Brel about the incident. Brel seems honestly skeptical that anyone is doing this intentionally. His guess is that she is sensitive to the stray telepathic thoughts of all Enarans on the ship, and Torres' mind is forging them into a narrative. After he leaves, Tuvok admits it is a plausible explanation, and Torres also thinks it's reasonable. Janeway admits there's no other sign of a hidden agenda with the Enarans, however, she wants to keep investigating, and Tuvok isn't satisfied either until they've ruled out foul play. In the meantime, she orders Torres to take time off, to get away from it. :"Captain's log, stardate 50211.4. We're approaching Enara and preparing to host a farewell party for our guests. They've made every effort to help us understand their telepathic abilities but it's still a mystery why they've affected Lieutenant Torres so strongly." Torres can't just sit and wait, so she takes off the inhibitor and allows another dream to occur. This time, Korenna has a talk with her father about the Regressives, a subgroup which once resisted Enaran technology. She's been led to believe that, because of their chosen way of life, they're dangerous to have living on the planet, and have voluntarily chosen to be resettled to a colony world. She's skeptical now, and talks with her dad to reassure her. Later, she flashes to her participation in preparing the people for the ship. Some are silent, but one person wants more information on what will happen to her. Korenna can't give it to her, and she's led away by someone else. Then, Korenna's father calls Alaris' name, much to Korenna's surprise. He doesn't show, which leads her father to think Korenna warned him, but she didn't know about him. Then, another person, resisting the processing, knocks Korenna down. Torres wakes up with an injury on her face. She is now determined to talk to Mirell herself. Mirell doesn't answer her call, so she breaks in, finding her on the floor. Mirell is insistent on giving her the rest of the memories because she won't deny the truth, something the rest of her people have been hiding for a long time. Mirell says the others in her group now know she's been sharing these memories. Torres realizes Jora is Korenna. She grabs Torres' neck and Torres finds herself in another dream, now playing the same kind of musical instrument from before. Act Four Korenna, in her room again, stops playing and thinks. Alaris enters her room, and explains he is scheduled to leave the next day. He wants Korenna to come with him, but she can't leave her family and career. Alaris tells her the incredible rumor: that the Regressives are not colonized, but simply killed en route to the planet. Korenna has a hard time believing this, as there's plausible explanations for not being able to get in contact with those who already left, but Alaris is adamant. They're interrupted by Korenna's father, who talks to his daughter and eventually convinces her that Alaris and the Regressives are the ones who are lying. Korenna is finally convinced and signals that Alaris is in the next room. Her memory flashes to later when Alaris and another Regressive are put to death (burned like she saw earlier) after the words of Korenna's father talking about protecting their ideals. Korenna is deeply distraught, but then, when the crowd cheers at their deaths, Korenna herself joins in. After this, Korenna is shown as a teacher working with students and telling the children that the Regressives killed each other due to their stubbornness, and none of them remain. Torres wakes up to find that Jora is dead. Act Five Strongly affected by the horrible visions, Torres realizes that the Enarans have concealed a part of their history from their descendants and that one of them aboard Voyager doesn't want her buried memories to die. She charges into the goodbye party organized for the Enarans and tells everybody about what she has discovered. The older Enarans refuse to admit that what she experienced was a true story, while the younger ones refuse to believe her. Torres also accuses the chief of the Enarans of having killed Jora Mirell. Janeway is shocked and tells B'Elanna she will speak to The Doctor to confirm the cause of death of Jora Mirell and then meet B'Elanna in her ready room an hour later. Janeway decides to allow the Enarans disembark and takes no actions to force them to reckon their history. She tells Torres she believes her, but if they want to conceal a part of their history from themselves it is their right to do so. Starfleet has no business in the matter. Torres desperately suggests they could look into it if a murder occurred on their ship, but Janeway says she already had The Doctor discreetly examine Jora Morell for signs of foul play and that he found none. However, Janeway has trade negotiations as well as shore leave canceled, and orders that Voyager leave orbit as soon as all the Enarans have disembarked. Janeway mentions that the Enaran engineers are still packing up their equipment, and suggests that if Torres has anything more to say, she should talk to them. Torres thanks Janeway and leaves. In engineering, Torres finds Jessen, who still strongly refuses to believe her. Torres asks her to search her history when she returns to Enara Prime and wishes to be able to transmit her the memories she has received from the old woman. Convinced by Torres' earnestness that she might be telling the truth, Jessen offers to establish the telepathic link and in turn begins experiencing the same story herself. Memorable quotes "Maybe he's right. The Enarans haven't shown any hint of subterfuge, any hidden agenda. They've been nothing but straightforward and honest. You're in no immediate danger. They'll be gone in another day. The situation will resolve itself." "And yet, you fully intend to continue investigating." "I wonder how long it's been since I did anything that surprised you." : - Captain Janeway and Tuvok "Why don't you go on without me." ''(Harry Kim and Jessen leave) "No, really. I insist." : - '''B'Elanna Torres' "I don't think satisfying your curiosity is worth risking brain damage, lieutenant." : - The Doctor, to Torres "I wish… I had your abilities. I could just show you." "You would do that? Share your experiences openly?" "Of course." : - B'Elanna Torres and Jessen "So that's it? We just go on our merry way and nobody ever has to take any kind of responsibility?" : - B'Elanna Torres to Captain Janeway Background information Story and script * This episode was meant as a parable to the Holocaust and was conceived of as a Deanna Troi episode for . Joe Menosky, co-writer of the episode's story, recalled, "That episode was actually a ''Next Generation story that Brannon [Braga] and I came up with a long, long time ago, and it was going to be a Troi story. Lisa Klink took it over and reworked it and made it a Voyager episode." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, p. 92) * The final draft of this episode's script was made on . http://www.indiana.edu/~liblilly/lilly/mss/subfile/taylorjinv.html Cast and characters * Actress Roxann Dawson was thrilled with the teleplay of this episode. She remarked, "''It was a brilliant script … I felt the show had something to say." ( ) Additionally, Dawson enthused, "I loved the story – it was so well written." ( ) * Dawson also enjoyed appearing in this episode, as well as the connections between her two roles of Torres and Korenna Mirell. The actress raved, "I loved having the opportunity to do that show .... I loved being able to play the two characters, and how Korenna's life influenced B'Elanna's." ( ) In fact, Dawson cited this episode – towards the end of Voyager s seventh and final season – as being "the episode I'm probably most proud of," and further said, "It was a great opportunity to play two characters, really." ( ) * Roxann Dawson's performance herein made the episode a prominent one for both Lisa Klink and director Winrich Kolbe. Following her work on the third season, Klink remarked, "Roxann was amazing in this episode. I think that all of our actors are very good, but in this particular instance, this one performance stands out in my mind from the whole season as just being remarkable." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, p. 92) At the end of Voyager s fourth season, Kolbe said of "Remember", "That sticks out because of Roxann. She did a terrific job and she's getting better and better." ( ) * An aspect of the episode that thrilled Roxann Dawson was the opportunity to perform alongside the actor who played Jareth. "Bruce Davison was extraordinary," Dawson commented. "I've always wanted to work with him. I had known of him since I lived in New York City, and he was just brilliant." ( ) * Janeway actress Kate Mulgrew also enjoyed this episode. Midway through saying that she thought highly of both Roxann Dawson and Winrich Kolbe, Mulgrew enthused of their work here, "I loved 'Remember' which she Dawson shot with my boyfriend Kolbe." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, p. 84) Reception * Ultimately, Brannon Braga was disappointed by this episode; he would have preferred that the episode had been done as an installment of TNG and felt that as well as subsequent awareness of the Holocaust had taken the edge off this episode's genocide-related story. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, p. 92) * On the other hand, Joe Menosky favored the episode's final form over its TNG origins. "I think, ironically enough, that it was better as a ''Voyager than it would have been as a TNG," he enthused, "''and I think better as a Torres story than it would have been as a Troi story. Because in some ways, not having a 'sensitive' character and to be thrown into this situation is a little more effective." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, p. 92) * Winrich Kolbe was impressed with the writing of this episode. Referring indirectly to Roxann Dawson, Kolbe opined, "The story they built around her for that show was very good, very creative." ( ) * This episode achieved a Nielsen rating of 4.7 million homes, and an 8% share. * Cinefantastique rated this episode 3 out of 4 stars. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, p. 90) * Star Trek Monthly scored this episode 3 out of 5 stars, defined as "Warp Speed". Additionally, Lou Anders, a writer of the magazine, wrote a review of the installment, commenting, " Remember' deals with a very important theme in the way that the best ''Star Trek episodes always do. However, while the subject matter is important, the episode is not as exciting as other recent outings." ( ) * The unauthorized reference book '' (p. 145) gives this installment a rating of 6 out of 10. * Executive producer Jeri Taylor stated that both this episode and the previous one ( ) were examples of episodes which "didn't work", yet maintained that and did work. (Star Trek: Voyager - A Vision of the Future) Continuity * In this episode, Janeway quips to Tuvok, "I wonder how long it's been since I did anything that surprised you." Two episodes prior, in ; in that episode, Tuvok claims to be surprised by her decision to pass through the swarm's space. It should be noted, however, that "The Swarm" actually follows this episode in production order and has a later stardate (50252.3). * This episode's plot is similar to that of VOY Season 7's , although the entire crew relives a terrible past as if it was part of their memories. Video and DVD releases * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3.3, * As part of the VOY Season 3 DVD collection Links and references Starring *Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway Also starring *Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay *Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres *Jennifer Lien as Kes *Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Tom Paris *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Tim Russ as Lieutenant Tuvok *Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim Guest stars *Eugene Roche as Jor Brel *Charles Esten as Dathan Alaris *Athena Massey as Jessen *Eve H. Brenner as Jora Mirell / Korenna Mirell Special guest star *Bruce Davison as Jareth Co-stars *Nancy Kaine as Woman *Tina Reddington as Girl *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice Uncredited co-stars * Angela Brown as Enaran cadet * John Copage as sciences officer * Ron DeMore as Enaran soldier * Alexander James Egan as Enaran boy * Brian Hall as Enaran cadet * Sue Henley as * B. Johnson as Enaran girl * Scott Leva as Fredik * Stuart Nixon as Enaran civilian * Jack Nolan as Enaran cadet * Kate Ricci as Enaran cadet * Richard Sarstedt as William McKenzie * Paul Seymore as Enaran soldier * Pablo Soriano as Demelos * John Tampoya as Kashimuro Nozawa * John Thaddeus as Enaran regressive * Sam Vanny as Enaran cadet * Robin Van Sharner as Farran * Unknown performers as ** Enaran civilian ** Female Enaran regressive ** Lishan ** Stunt double *Leslie Hoffman as stunt double for Roxann Dawson Stand-ins * June Jordan – stand-in for Tina Reddington References algae puff; ankle; Citizenship Award; color; communications interlink; cortical inhibitor; Danius Cliffs; Dathan's uncle and his family; disinfectant; District Education Center; duty shift; Enara Prime; Enaran; Enaran musical instrument; EPS conduit; ethics; Fima colony; Fima system; frontal lobe; heart; high warp capability; holonovel; hoverball; Jor; Kashimuro Nozawa; microfusion generator; nap; neural pathway; oven; oversleeping; personal hygiene; poison; power relay; radioseptic; Regressive; secrecy; shore leave; synaptic pattern; Talax; tarin juice; telepathy; terraforming; thermal sweep; theta waves, toast; uncle; village; voila External links * * * |next= }} de:Das Erinnern es:Remember fr:Remember (épisode) ja:偽善者の楽園（エピソード） nl:Remember Category:VOY episodes